spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Problems With Plastic
Problems With Plastic is the 22nd episode of Season 2 of Basket Sponge. It is the 43rd overall episode of the series. Plot Lexi comforts Patrick when Kevin, his favorite manakin head, is destroyed. Story enters the gym 10 minutes before practice SpongeBob: Hey, Coach! I'm early! is smoking weed LeBron: AHH!!! (holds the joint behind his back) SpongeBob! What are you doing here... SpongeBob: Figured I'm come a little early and warm up. LeBron: Oh, well....carry on. (runs to the bathroom) SpongeBob: That man is insane. grabs a basketball and begins shooting Patrick: (enters) Hey, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: (shoots, the ball hits the backboard and comes down, hitting Patrick in the face) is left unconscious; he slowly gains consciousnous after 5 minutes SpongeBob: Patrick! ….Patrick! Patrick: (slowly opens eyes) Uh........where am I? SpongeBob: I knocked you out with a basketball...sorry. Patrick: (begins feeling himself) SpongeBob: Whoa, bro.... Patrick: No, I can't find Kevin. SpongeBob: Dafuh? Patrick: My manakin head. Kevin! I was holding him when....AH! There he is! points to the parking lot Larry: (drives his truck directly over Kevin the manakin head) Patrick: NOOO! They killed Kevin!!! LeBron: (coming back from the bathroom) Haha! I see what you did there. Patrick: (stares at him) LeBron: Get it? Cuz.....South Park.... Patrick: (stares at him) LeBron: I'll be in the bathroom. (runs off) hops out of his truck Larry: Mornin' fellas! lunges after him Patrick: AHHHHHH!!!!!!! Larry: AHHHHHHH!!!!! wakes up in the hospital Larry: What just happened.... and LeBron are in the hospital room holding flowers and balloons SpongeBob: Patrick tried to kill you. LeBron: Because you ran over his manakin head. Doctor: (sniffs LeBron) Is that weed? LeBron: ….....(jumps out the window) Doctor: That was harsh. I was just running low on my supply. SpongeBob: …... Doctor: (looks at his clipboard) So, anyway, a couple of days and you'll be good to go, Lobster Boy! Larry: That's cool and all, Doc. But where's Patrick? Doctor: You mean the psycopath who tried to murder you? SpongeBob: He's in prison....I'm visiting him after this. Larry: Oh.......welp..... LeBron: (from outside) Hey, Doc? I think I broke my arm out here! Doctor: (sigh) Coming. cuts to Patrick groaning and grunting in dark prison cell Patrick: Grrr.......huff.......Puff...... Mrs. Puff: Someone say Puff? Patrick: Hey, its Big Fat Meanie! What are you doing here? Mrs. Puff: Well, my boyfriend called me fat.....I had road rage....and now I'm here. Patrick: Epic story. Mrs. Puff: You? Patrick: Larry killed my manakin head. Mrs. Puff: …...(slowly backs up, and then runs away) Patrick: (sigh) SpongeBob, Squidward, Plankton, and Krabs enter the prison to visit Patrick: Leave me alone, guys. Lexi: (kisses him through the bars) Patrick:.....okay, you can stay. SpongeBob: Patrick, are you insane? Why'd you make such a big deal over a stupid manakin head? Patrick: (sigh) I didn't wanna tell you guys this. But here it comes. Squidward: I hear a flashback coming. Patrick: It was the summer of 1983.... SpongeBob: Hold up. You weren't even born until 1989. Patrick: Good point. It was the summer of 1989.... begins Patrick: (narrating) I was just entering middle school.... Squidward: (interrupting) That doesn't make any sense! On multiple leves! Patrick: Shuddap! Anyway, I had no friends. I sat at the loser table.....by myself. Even the losers rejected me. Until one year.....I wished for a pony. I wished and wished. As hard as I could. And when Chrismas finally came around- Plankton: YOU GOT A PONY? silence Plankton: Hey, friendship is magic, people! #brony Patrick: No. My parents told me ponies can't live underwater. So they got me a manakin head...named Kevin. Squidward: Kevin? Patrick: Kevin. He was my greatest friend. He got me through my parents' divorce. He got me through bullying, suicidal thoughts, and dark times throughout my life. He was the only person I knew loved me. He kept me warm every night. He was my only true friend. He made me the man I am today. Squidward: A bafoon? Patrick: Shush! Anyway, now I have all of you great friends. And an awesome girlfriend. But without Kevin.....it's like losing a piece of me. SpongeBob: (sniff) That is so sad.... Plankton: (balling) I can hardly contain myself! Squidward: Oh, come on people. It's a manakin head! Lexi: I'm with Squidward! You gotta get over it! Patrick: No, babe. I cannot move on. Lexi: You're moving on. We gotta bust you outta here. Squidward: How are we gonna do that? Krabs is arguing with Mrs. Puff through the bars Krabs: I wasn't trying to call you fat, dear! Mrs. Puff: Oh really? Then what were you saying? Krabs: Ummm.....ya see, I called you.....uh.....overweight. Mrs. Puff: That's it. (angrily busts through the bars and chases Krabs into the distance) Lexi: Pefect! The bars are open! SpongeBob: Come on, Pat! Patrick: Coming! (he escapes, and the gang leaves) cuts to Patrick's house; SpongeBob, Lexi, and Patrick are inside Patrick: (looking at a picture of Kevin) Sniff.....this was us in the 4th grade. SpongeBob: You didn't even get him until middle school! Lexi: Which he started the year he was born, apparently. SpongeBob: During the summer too. Patrick: Okay, my stories make no sense. But c'mon. SpongeBob, you're my best friend, right? SpongeBob: Right. Patrick: And Lexi. You're my girlfriend, right? Lexi: Right. Patrick: Well.....(starts wailing) DO SOMETHING!!! Lexi: Okay, okay, calm down. SpongeBob: Yeah, Pat. It's killing me to see you like this. Lexi: That's it! SpongeBob, can I talk to you for a minute? SpongeBob: Sure, what's up? Lexi: (whispering) Look, I know it's not normal for a man his age to have a manakin head. That's just not right. SpongeBob: I'm listening. Lexi: And Patrick thinks of Kevin as a person. So.....if we can convince him that he'll see Kevin in Heaven, then maybe he'll accept it more. SpongeBob: Worth a shot! Lexi: Hey, Patrick.... Patrick: (sniff) Yes? Lexi: So, uh....Kevin lived a great life. Patrick: Don't remind me....(eyes wattering) Lexi: But, uh, ya know......one day in Heaven....you'll see him again. Patrick: Really? Lexi: Of course. SpongeBob: When you're dead. Patrick: (sniff) ….But I don't WANNA DIE!!! (starts balling) Lexi: Nice going, SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Heh-heh....sorry. is a knock at the door SpongeBob: (answers) Not a good time! is standing there on crutches Larry: Hey, uh, it's me. Patrick: YOU! IMMA KILL YOU! Lexi: (holds him back) What do you want, Larry? Larry: I felt so bad about what happened. So here. I wanted you to have something. (he holds up Kevin, perfectly repaired) Patrick: KEVIN!!! (runs up to him, hugs him, and kisses him) SpongeBob: You fixed it? Larry: Yup. It was easy. Just took it to my garage, and- Patrick: Oh this is great!!!! busts into the house LeBron: I need to SMOKE! Anybody got a lighter? Larry: Uh, yeah, here ya go. (hands him a lighter) LeBron: YES! (he turns on the lighter, accidentally setting fire to Kevin) Patrick: AHH! Kevin's on FIRE! is burnt into a pile of ashes SpongeBob: No!!! They killed Kevin!!! LeBron: Lol. South Park. Patrick: NOT FUNNY! camera pans to an outside view of Patrick's house; we hear screaming and pounding Larry: (from inside) AHH!!!! That wasn't even MY FAULT!!! Patrick: I don't CARE!!!! hear glass breaking as Larry screaming like a little girl Trivia *There are several references made to the series South Park. *Plankton is revealed to be a brony. *It is revealed Patrick was born in 1989, making him 26 years old in this series. **It is also revealed his parents divorced. *Mr. Krabs calling Mrs. Puff "fat" is a continuation from "Who's the MVP?" *LeBron is seen smoking weed for the second time. ("The Bulldogs Training Video") **In "Suicide King", SpongeBob claims LeBron has a distinct smell due to the "stuff he smokes". *''"in the summer of '83" was a referrence to the series ''The Amazing World of Gumball. Category:Episodes Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:2015 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts